With the development of Internet services, people communicate with each other by using more and more diversified modes, from the conventional telephone, short message, and Email to recent instant messaging, micro-blogging, social networking services (SNS), and so on. The diversified communication modes provide more communication opportunities, but the communication effect is poorer than that of face-to-face communication.
To enhance interactivity, all network applications in the prior art provide user status displaying, including displaying a user mood and a virtual image. The user status is usually displayed in an address book, for example, in the address book on a mobile phone, in the address book of instant messaging software, in the user information of SNS, and in the user information of micro-blogging. The displaying is displaying of an image or a paragraph of texts, where the image includes a self-shot photo, a cartoon image, a scene, and so on, and the texts include the description about the user status. A user may manually replace the image or modify texts to adjust the user status. However, using the image and text content is far insufficient for displaying the particular mood and status of the user.